Question: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{-9y}{5} - \dfrac{-2y}{5}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $q = \dfrac{-9y - (-2y)}{5}$ Combine like terms: $q = \dfrac{-7y}{5}$